


you reflect in this heart of mine —

by bondofoblivion



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, References to Final Fantasy XV, Sora accidentally adopts a kid, original child character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bondofoblivion/pseuds/bondofoblivion
Summary: If a fourteen year old Sora were told that he would one day return home to the sight of his toddler son resting peacefully on the chest of an asleep Roxas, he would definitely have a few questions.





	you reflect in this heart of mine —

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa, Kingdom Hearts — long time, no see! So, I was struck with the inspiration for a soroku fic and wrote this all in about an hour or two. Also, it's pretty late here so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes! Hope you guys enjoy this, because I'm garbage and had a great time writing it!
> 
> Come talk to me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/bondofoblivion) about kh3! Also, please let me know what you think in the comments!

         ****If a fourteen year old Sora were told that he would one day return home to the sight of his toddler son, Caelum, resting peacefully on the chest of an asleep Roxas, he would definitely have a few questions, but would be just as excited at the prospect as his eighteen year old counterpart was when he was first granted custody of the child that had been discovered among the wreckage of a world ravaged by darkness.

         Of course, Roxas hadn’t even existed when Sora was that young. And, at fourteen, Sora wouldn’t have even known how to bring Roxas to life. But Fate had intervened, placing a keyblade in his hand and forcing him to become the one thing that stood between Light and Darkness.

         That day, a future, one full of terrible pain and of such incredible joy was set into motion.

         And if all of it led to this moment, Sora would do it all over again.

         As many times as the universe demanded, Sora would stab a keyblade into his own chest, sleep for months on end, watch everyone he had come to love disappear before his very eyes, and die to protect someone from a fate they should never had to have suffered.

         If it always ended with Caelum and Roxas, he would do it.

         When Caelum was brought into Sora’s life, it had only been a few short months since he had returned to realm of light. Riku and Roxas had overcome their differences in order to awaken him. And as soon as Sora was brought back to life, he was called once again by destiny to intervene in the eternal war between light and darkness. The world he set foot upon was nearly devoured by darkness. Its people called it Starscourge. He learned rather quickly that the people of Eos believed their chosen king of light would return to stop it.

         And Sora only stood down when he was presented with an infant by a man with blond hair and pale skin. “Sora, I know — and so does Specs, that you’re not from around here.” The child in his arms fussed and the man cooed softly at the bundle in his arms until he calmed. “This child, well, we don’t know how long until the light will return to our world and I couldn’t live with myself if he were to grow up in darkness.” He swallowed hard, turning away from Sora, expression pained. When he looked back towards the chosen wielder, Sora could not mistake the single tear streaking down his face. “Please, take him — take care of him,” The man forced a laugh, “He’s — well, let’s just say he’s the son of dear friend of mine.”

         And something about the look in the stranger’s eyes had Sora agreeing. The baby had a little band wrapped around his wrist. It was one Sora didn’t question at the time, but had learned was a code, imprinted onto his skin.

         Sora’s only regret was never learning the name of that man, one who smiled while giving away a child he cared so deeply for but didn’t believed he’d have the means to protect.

         Later, when Sora showed up in Twilight Town with a child that had light blond hair and bright blue eyes in his arms, he hadn’t understood why his heart led him here first. It was Roxas’s door he ended up knocking on, and upon answering, his other’s eyes widened in surprise.

         “Sora?” Roxas asked, meeting Sora’s gaze before registering the child in his arms, mouth falling slightly agape at the sight.

         “Hey Roxas, I kinda —,” Sora said, a nervous laugh escaping him. “I think I accidentally adopted a baby.”

         Roxas’s gaze went from Sora, to the child, and then back. “And Isa said Axel had a bad habit of picking up strays.”

         “Please,” Sora said, “Roxas.”

         Then, something like recognition had alighted in Roxas’s gaze. Roxas nodded and opened the door all the way, ushering Sora and the swaddled baby in his arms inside.

         And now, instead of wary glances Roxas had first cast in the child’s direction, the blond held him close, arms loosely cradling Caelum against his chest.

         So, Sora stood still and admired the sight. Having been granted so many things in his life: the power to protect those he cared about, the friendship of so many people across so many worlds, the health and lives of all those he held dear, Sora almost swore he felt the most lucky watching Roxas and Caelum.

         The sight of Roxas’s sleep tousled hair, the sharp angle of his hip bone apparent where his shirt had ridden up in his sleep, and steady rise and fall of both Caelum’s and Roxas’s chest was something to behold. It was something Sora never wanted to let go of.

         “Are you checking me out, Sora?” Roxas said, voice heavy with sleep, even as he opened his eyes. Sora immediately met the blond’s gaze. Roxas spoke quietly, moving slowly to sit up, taking care not the wake the sleeping toddler in his arms. “Because, I really hope it’s only me you eye like that, being the father of your child and all.”

         And admittedly, this had been a development Sora hadn’t expected, falling hard and fast for Roxas. Part of Sora considered that it might be narcissistic of him, but another didn’t get that far, not when Roxas was such an apt complement to him. The two were as different as day and night and balanced each other out in a way Sora hadn’t thought possible. Before, Sora had never really had the time or allowed himself to be truly selfish, but then Caelum was placed into his arms and Roxas opened his door to him.

         Sora flushed, and Roxas flashed a mischievous smile at the other man before standing and walking down a hallway, undoubtedly to put Caelum to bed. Sora followed, awaiting Roxas’s return at the doorway, watching the blond tuck what had become their child in. When Roxas had relieved himself of Caelum’s weight, he took the music box that rested on a nightstand nearby and turned it so that it would play the smooth melody that Riku and Sora had composed during their Mark of Mastery Exam.

         Despite the beautiful song Riku and Sora wrote together during that time, the exam still made it difficult for Sora to sleep at night. Even now, at age twenty, the memories were still haunting him. Even having Xehanort fall at his own hand — Sora could not shake the fear of being used, of his body being stolen like that.

         And in a way, Roxas was one of the few people who could understand that fear, because he had been used by the Organization and he had lost his body for some cause that wasn’t his own. Additionally, the blond had spoken enough to Isa about his experiences to provide insight that Sora had not considered before. Roxas had even said that between Xion, Ventus and himself, not to mention all the friends that rallied around Sora, that Xehanort wouldn’t have stood a chance at taking control of his heart.

         Thus, Roxas had become Sora’s only confidant for his fears, his insecurities. Roxas became more than just a stranger who was born of sacrifice, more than just a friend with which he shared an unbreakable connection. No, Roxas became his other half in a way he’s certain neither of them ever expected to come to pass.

         _“Do you ever dream of me?” Roxas had asked, one night after he’d rescued Sora from the terrors of his own mind._

_Sora hummed, thoughtfully, as the two laid side by side, baby monitor on a night table, staring at the glow in the dark stars Sora insisted they put on the ceiling of the bedroom._

         _“I can’t remember — but from now on…” Sora trailed off, turning on his side to look at Roxas, a grin pulling at his features. “I’ll dream of you, if you’ll dream of me.”_

         _Roxas laughed, a full laugh that had the blond’s smile stretching all the way to his eyes. Sora wondered if that was the moment he fell in love with Roxas, or if it was combination of so many other moments all together._

         _But when Roxas replied, Sora knew then that whatever happened between them next, had always been inevitable._

         _“Sora, I’ve been dreaming about you for as long as I’ve lived.”_

         When Roxas turned around to face Sora, there was a fond smile pulling at his lips, even as approached the chosen wielder.

         “Remember when you were scared of Caelum?” Sora said, as Roxas laced their fingers together and led them out of Caelum’s room and down the hall.

         “Hesitant is different than scared, Sora,” Roxas explained, pulling Sora to sit down next to him on the couch. He flashed a smirk at Sora, “Remember when you were scared that being with me made you an arrogant prick? — Well, Lea still thinks it does.”

         “Lea loves me,” Sora argued, a soft laugh escaping him.

         “He and Xion tease me mercilessly about being into myself,” Roxas replied, “if it makes you feel any better.”

         “But they know the truth —,” Sora began.

         “That you and I couldn’t be any more different than we already are,” Roxas finished. Then, he smirked, eyes glinting in the sparse lighting of the room. “I mean this body’s mine and well, maybe they’re right, because —,” Roxas gestured to Sora’s form,”This body’s mine, too.”

         Sora laughed, and shook his head. “I want a divorce,” he said.

         “We’re not married,” Roxas countered.

         “Yeah, but maybe —,” Sora paused, and then turned toward Roxas. His smile grew exponentially and he turned his body completely towards the blond, excitement and anxiety firing on all cylinders as he asked, “Do you want to be?”

         “Oh no, you don’t get to do this…” Roxas said, immediately standing up and and walking into their shared kitchen, opening a draw to retrieve a small box. Sora’e eyes widened as his gaze followed Roxas, the blond returning to stand before him. “I cannot believe you’re making me do this now…” Roxas said, rolling his eyes, before dropping down to one knee, presenting Sora with a silver band, “Sora, you’re —.”

         “Yes!” Sora shouted, interrupting him.

         “Damn, Sora,” Roxas said, looking down at the floor beneath him, something Sora knew him to do when he was trying to hide his smile. “Let me finish, okay?” Roxas took a deep breath and looked back up to Sora. “Sora, you’re such a fucking idiot for making me do this now instead of on the clocktower like I planned, but you’ve never been predictable and it’s one of the things that drives me crazy about you.” He sighed, a small huff of amusement escaping him. “And, I’m sure we’ll both mess up and make mistakes and our wedding will likely be a colossal disaster because, well, we’re us.” Roxas shook his head, “But whatever, the point is I can’t imagine my life without you and I definitely can’t imagine it without Caelum, so please, marry me so I can just go ahead and submit myself to Xion and Lea teasing me for the rest of my life already.”

         After a long moment, Sora asked, “Can I say ‘Yes’ now?”

         “Yes,” Roxas replied, “You can say ‘yes’ now.”

         “Roxas —,” Sora said, throwing himself toward Roxas, nearly knocking the blond back into the coffee table as he wrapped his arms around him. “We’re gonna get married!”

         “Sora,” Roxas said, suddenly met with a lap full of a keyblade wielder. He pulled back, arms wrapped around Sora’s waist. “Oh my god, we’re going to get married.”

         Then, Sora was being pulled into a kiss, Roxas’s hand cupping his jaw and the blond surging up to press his mouth against Sora’s.

         And then, the sound of crying over the baby monitor broke them from the moment. 

         As Sora stood, pulling his fiancé up alongside him, the two men walked down the hall to check on their son and Sora knew without a doubt, he didn’t want to live out the rest of his days any other way.


End file.
